Chronicles of a Falling Star
by RoseThorns
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. Arisa Kei is a famous person. One day she goes missing and the captors? The Tantei. OC-HIEI


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. There. Short, sweet and to the point.  
  
"Hi, my name is Arisa Kei." She said in class one day. The girl sat down. "Thank you Arisa" The teacher spat out. He hated her, she was sure of it. Then again, he hated everyone for every possible reason. Arisa was fifteen, born in the year of the dragon. The teacher, Mr. Kazuo, droned on. He talked like he didn't want to be there teaching. 'Teachers' She thought. She didn't really need to tell everyone her name, they already knew. Why? Because Arisa was famous. She did acting, voice-overs, and just about anything else. The entire morning was filled with autographs and what not.  
  
"Miss Kei!" The teacher yelled. Arisa looked at him. "What?" she asked realizing she had drifted off. He walked over to her desk and got face to face with her.  
  
"I said, can you answer the question on the board?"  
  
Arisa glanced on the chalkboard and looked back at him. She smirked.  
  
"Thirty-two"  
  
Mr. Kazuo's face basically said, "astonishing"  
  
"Idiot" Arisa muttered under her breath as the teacher was leaving.  
  
"What was that? Miss Kei?" He spat.  
  
"Nothing" You said like you were bored.  
  
"How about detention?" He asked with pride in his voice.  
  
"Whatever" You answered. He got even redder because usually the students gave him a hard time about getting detentions. That gave him a reason to extend their detention time.  
  
When she went to lunch, Arisa sat with some of her new friends. She had only been there a day, after all.  
  
"I heard you gave Mr. Kazuo a heart attack this morning!" Yelled Aki.  
  
"No! She got a detention slip for talking back!" Screamed Sae.  
  
"Sae's right" Arisa said, still bored.  
  
"Hey, Arisa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been a little distracted lately." "OOH! I know!" Yelled Rei "She's in love!"  
  
"With who?"  
  
Arisa decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "Shuuichi"  
  
"Like he doesn't have enough fan girls already" Rei said. "Don't inflate his ego!"  
  
They heard a voice yell "Stay BACK! He's mine!" They all looked up to see Nori, president of the Shuuichi fan club.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do? Like get out of my sight or something?" Arisa asked cruelly. Nori tried punching her but Arisa just dodged.  
  
"Stay in your league, Nori."  
  
Nori just flipped her hair and walked away.  
  
That day after school, Arisa ran up to Shuuichi. Who was walking home.  
  
"I saw you got in a fight with Nori today." Shuuichi said. His voice calm and serene.  
  
"Oh, that? That was nothing." Arisa said.  
  
Arisa's limo came to pick her up.  
  
"Bye, Shuuichi."  
  
Arisa got in her limo and drove away. "Who was that?" Her driver asked. "He's just a friend."  
  
"Your Father won't approve of you having a boyfriend"  
  
"He is just a friend that happens to be a boy"  
  
"Yes, Miss"  
  
Later on, Arisa was doing her running. She had run for a while, she hated running. She sat on a bench. 'They'll never know I haven't been running.' Arisa thought as she caught her breath. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and the other one prevented her from using her arms. She let out a muffled scream. "Listen" it said. "We're going to take you tomorrow after school is over. No cops, and cooperate."  
  
With that, he let her go. Arisa turned to see who it was but he just was gone. He disappeared.  
  
The next day Arisa was nervous all through school. She jumped when people touched her shoulder. When it was time to go, her driver was late. She decided to walk home staying alert at all times. She decided to go the back way but it was no use. The hand came around her mouth and disabled the use of her hands. Arisa still tensed up. "It's us" he said. It was the same voice but Arisa didn't calm down. She was being kidnapped for goodness sake! This time his partner tied her hands behind her back with rope and gagged her. The man was tightening the rope so she wouldn't escape.  
  
"Don't hurt the girl" His partner said. Arisa's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Shuuichi!" She said still gagged. Shuuichi walked in front of her. "Good job." He replied and he blindfolded her.  
  
"Don't struggle. We won't hurt you, I promise." Shuuichi said. Shuuichi's partner led her into the woods. About half a mile in, Arisa had a bad feeling about where she was. Something horrible was in front of her. She pushed against Shuuichi's partner trying to make him stop. She planted her feet. It was no use. He only dragged her. The thing was getting closer. They almost seemed to step through whatever it was.  
  
(A/N: Um..... Hi? OK please tell me what you think. This is kind of like a CYOA story, but not. Because if you've noticed, those stories ALWAYS go, captured by demon, saved by YYH character, taken to Koenma's castle, find out you're a demon, start training, then it just stops! I hate it! So I tried to make this one a little different)  
  
Hiei- Who's the partner?  
  
Kurama- I know. *Smiling happily*  
  
Hiei- Is it someone I know?  
  
Kurama- I know. *Still smiling*  
  
RT- Yes, you know him. And Kurama?  
  
Kurama- Yes?  
  
RT- Shutup. Please Review! 


End file.
